yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Vector
Shingetsu Rei) | anime_debut = | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Clash! Duel Carnival! | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_3ds = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Clash! Duel Carnival! | gender = Male | organization = Barian World (Seven Barian Emperors) | anime_deck = * Heart-EartHVector used this Deck whilst possessing Dr. Faker. * ShiningVector used this Deck while masquerading as Rei Shadows. * Umbral Horror | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Vector is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. An Emperor from the Barian World , he manipulated Dr. Faker and Vetrix to achieve the Barians' agenda of destroying the Astral World. After his first defeat, he orchestrated a new scheme by taking on a human form on Earth and calling himself Rei Shadows (Rei Shingetsu in the Japanese version), becoming friends with Yuma Tsukumo as a gambit to orchestrate the latter's fall. When that failed, Vector released the god of the Barian World, Don Thousand, and became his current host. He serves as the central antagonist of the first three arcs of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL collaborating with Dr. Faker, and later becomes one of the major antagonists in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II. Design Appearance Vector's true form is colored gray and black with tiny pink gems found at the sides of his body, with a crudely shaped Barian emblem at the center of it. He has purple eyes with black outlines, and bulbous spiked, gray hair with bangs curling outward around his face. He wears a dark gray short sarong decorated with pink gems around the waist and possesses a pair of black demonic wings also adorned with pink gems on them. He also wears a dark purple cloak, while in his true form. His eyes bulge quite noticeably sometimes, highlighting his insanity. While in his energy form, Vector resembles a red winged version of Astral. When Vector possessed Dr. Faker, Dr. Faker's appearance became demonic, changing Dr. Faker's skin red, as well as giving him horns, wings and sharper nails. As Rei, he has fair skin, and his bulbous spiked hair is colored orange. He has a very unique Duel Gazer, larger than a normal Duel Gazer with a large red lens and a black head gear that wraps around his head. As a first year student, he wears the first-year male uniform of Heartland Academy, a white shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar, a red tie, blue pants, and a pair of brown shoes. During the Heartland Academy's festival, he wore a "Dandylion" cosplay. After he was sent to Earth by Don Thousand, Vector discarded the Heartland school uniform in favor of a dark outfit consisting of a black fur-collared jacket over a purple shirt, dark purple shoes, black pants and a red jeweled necklace. When Vector watches Duels, he no longer uses his unique Duel Gazer; instead, the iris of his left eye turns red. In the past, he was a prince who had sliver sashes across his chest, a windchime-like necklace, a red jeweled sliver necklace on his head, sliver earrings, silver bracelets on his right arm, a purple cape with a hood, purple pants with pointed shoes, and a large golden gauntlet covering his entire left arm, with a spike protruding from said gauntlet. Personality Vector is manipulative, unpredictable and utterly insane, whose sole motive for gathering the "Numbers" is to destroy the Astral World. Vector has also been shown to be extremely cunning, with a tendency to make convoluted, yet effective plans; he made use of various pawns like the Tenjo and the Vetrix families, manipulating both parties and escalating their conflict in order to make them gather "Numbers" more quickly and to destroy the Astral World. On his return, he gave Astral "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" in order to lure him and Yuma into attempting to travel to the Barian World, in which he then generated a portal to transfer them to "Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield" where he and his fellow Barians would have a Dueling advantage. Another example was giving Yuma the "V" cards while posing as Rei, as both a way to gain his trust and later as part of a Dueling strategy to destroy his Deck and Life Points, as well as corrode Astral's trust in Yuma and make him embrace the darkness. Cruel and sadistic, he enjoys tormenting others for his amusement, even shown to have no compassion for his fellow Barians, even insulting them when they are hurt, much to Mizael's disgust. Even in his past life, though he took his own life to atone for his actions, he was shown to be extremely psychotic and paranoid, unlike the other Barians. Vector also has a tendency to act alone, making plans on his own without any regards to his fellow Barians, even going as far as to ambush Alito and siding against Girag just to further his own twisted agenda. He has a great hatred for Yuma Tsukumo, Astral, Kite Tenjo, and Shark - due to the four constantly interfering with his plans - particularly Yuma, whom he takes pleasure in taunting him and causing him pain. He also demonstrates a tendency to break out into fits of deranged laughter. After being defeated for a second time by Yuma, Vector's hatred for the boy grew to extremely dangerous levels, even going as far as reviving the Barian deity, Don Thousand. He also is shown to be distrustful as noted by Number 96: Dark Mist, calling him a "second-rate villain" for using dirty tricks to manipulate duels. As Rei, he has a very cheerful and loud exterior, which exasperates others at times. He is also very friendly and eager-to-please, but tends to rush recklessly into things and is quite clumsy. Although he usually has good intentions, Rei tends to cause problems or make things worse , something that Flip Turner and Caswell Francis have pointed out. Rei has a strong admiration, and an albeit fan-boyish personality towards Yuma Tsukumo, since he knew that Yuma won the World Duel Carnival, and even refers to Yuma as the "crown jewel" of Heartland Academy and Heartland City. In order to get close to Yuma, Rei treats Yuma with the utmost respect and is eager to do things for Yuma that will please him, such as getting him to have a Duel with pro-Duelist Daisuke Katagiri or voting for Yuma as new class representative of their class. He even wishes to join the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club when he learned the club supports Yuma in his adventures. Voice/Mannerisms Vector is extremely egotistical, referring to himself as "the strongest Barian warrior" and uses "kono ore" to refer to himself. As Rei, he used the boyish "boku", which is common for young boys who are usually demure in nature. When pretending to be a "Barian's Guardian", he used the formal and neutral "watashi" and a deeper voice. Abilities In a similar manner to ZEXAL, Vector can merge with another being, except that he is the only one in control. Much like Girag, Vector can also brainwash humans into doing his bidding, though they act more like sleeper agents, not acting on the orders bestowed until a specific time, as seen with Umimi. He is also the only known Barian, who aside from taking on a human form, can also assume an energy form, which is physically similar to Astral. Like others of his kind, Vector also has the ability to teleport through portals. He can also make himself invisible, and phase from one spot to another, as seen when he reunited with Dumon and Mizael. He can create powerful illusions. Doing so, he can effectively create a copy of himself, which he can Duel through while still in his original body. These illusions can take the form of his original Barian self even on Earth. He also has great physical endurance, as he was able to swim through the waters of the Sea of Ill Intent, that were burning through his body. Vector can also create energy waves that push his enemies back. After becoming the host for Don Thousand, he was able to revive Girag and Alito from their stasis. He is also capable of utilizing telekinesis, shown when he used the ability to lift Mr. Heartland off the ground. Etymology Vector's name is derived from Gamma Ursae Majoris, also known as Phecda, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. Rei means "zero", which can relate to alter ego's "Umbral Horror" Deck as it revolves mostly around 0 ATK. His last name's literal meaning is "true moon". The word "Shingetsu" can also come from the word "shining" or "enlightenment," referring to the type of Deck he uses in Duels. "Rei" could also translate into the word "ray", which in optics is defined as the vector pointing in the direction of propagating light, which can refer to both Vector's masquerade and also type of Deck Rei uses. Biography History Centuries ago, Vector was a ruthless human prince. A conqueror of other kingdoms, he eventually led a fleet of ships to the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean, ruled by the past incarnations of Reginald and Rio Kastle. He launched an assault using these ships and several "Gorgonic Guardians". Though very effective at the first, the gorgons were defeated with their own powers by reflecting them with mirror shields. When one of his men tried to talk him out of this particular conquest, Vector murdered him, then ordered his other men to throw his body into the ocean as a sacrifice to Abyss. He was pleased when Rio attempted to sacrifice herself to Abyss but was very annoyed when Dumon attempted to rescue her but failed. Instead, Rio's sacrifice brought forth another ocean god. Eventually, he grew to distrust his own men, believing they plotted against him. He performed a bloody purge, ordering the executions of his people one by one. When Vector was the only one left in his land, he committed suicide in atonement for his actions . An unknown number of years later, he was reborn as a Barian, having no memory of his previous life. He became one of the Seven Barian Emperors, joining up with the other six and plotting to destroy the Astral World. At some point Vector murdered his fellow Barian Emperors, Nasch and Merag. However the others were not made aware of this, as Dumon, the Barian who inherited control of the group from Nasch was to believe the two had simply vanished one day, and were only missing. .]] Due to both worlds being made of energy, they couldn't directly interact with one another and were also incapable of taking the "Numbers" directly. Instead, Vector schemed to use humans as pawns in his plan. Five years before the World Duel Carnival, when Dr. Faker opened the door to the Barian World, Vector appeared before him. Believing that Hart Tenjo could only be kept alive with powers from the Barian World, Faker agreed to collect the "Numbers" for Vector in order to destroy the Astral World. If Faker did not complete his task, Vector would take Hart for himself. World Duel Carnival Finals When Faker's plan was near completion, he Dueled Yuma Tsukumo, Shark and Kite Tenjo. When the Duel turned towards their favor, Vector appeared and possessed Faker to continue the Duel, but eventually was defeated due to Yuma's "Number C39: Utopia Ray", "Xyz Unity" and "ZW - Ultimate Shield" combination. After the Duel, he disappeared, giving Faker control of his body back. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion Alito mentioned Vector, saying he did not want to waste his time like Vector did when attempting to destroy the Astral World. Following his defeat at the hands of Yuma, Astral, Shark and Kite, the other Barians believed Vector to be dead. In reality, he took on human form on Earth and began calling himself "Rei Shadows". As Rei Shadows After the Duel between Yuma Tsukumo and Fender, Rei observed everyone celebrating from an upper window, and then smiled. While running to Heartland Academy, Shadows crashed into Yuma on his way, and when he realized it Yuma, was excited to have met the champion of the World Duel Carnival. When Yuma said he was late, Shadows refused to let that happen to Yuma and forcefully dragged him through rather odd "shortcuts" to make it to school. Once they arrived at class, Shadows loudly announced their arrival and introduced himself as the new student of the class. Later, Shadows overheard Yuma wishing to Duel pro-Duelist David Knox and took upon the task of getting Yuma a Duel by himself. Once Shadows found David, he tried to make his request, but found that he is brainwashed by the Barian World. David then Dueled Shadows in the hopes of finding out where Yuma is, but Shadows refused to give him any information and is brutally defeated. When Yuma arrived and Dueled David, Shadows watched and cheered for Yuma. After the Duel, Shadows quickly ran over to a tired Yuma to carry him to the infirmary on his back. Officially friends, Shadows then carried off Yuma while running, oblivious to Yuma's screaming. .]] When the class was electing a class president, Shadows nominated Yuma, and when Yuma won, Shadows voiced his congratulations. During lunch, he learned of the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club from Yuma's friends and asked Bronk Stone for membership. They are interrupted by Caswell Francis, who has been assigned "Special Disciplinary Commander", and were shocked when he started to enforce rules upon the school. Later, Shadows secretly watched Yuma Duel against Mamoru Jinguji by the gym pool with a concerned look. After Yuma won, Shadows accepted Caswell's apologies and is later seen with Yuma talking about relinquishing his position as class president to Caswell. . After school one day, Shadows was walking with Yuma and his friends when Chitaro Ariga asked Yuma to be his model for his manga, with Shadows expressing excitement for Yuma. Later, Shadows tagged along with Yuma and Tori Meadows to visit Rio Kastle at the hospital, bringing fruits and snacks for Rio, but Tori reminded him that Rio couldn't eat since she was unconscious at the time. They encountered Shark and was shocked to hear that his sister was missing. When a Barian-brainwashed Chitaro appeared and challenged Shark to a Duel, Shadows watched and cheered Shark on. As Shark was losing due to Chitaro threatening Rio, Shadows goes along with Yuma to search for Chitaro's sketchbook in hopes to find his weakness. At school, Shadows and Yuma found Chitaro's manga about his Duel and informed Shark over his Duel Gazer that it ends with Shark losing and Rio not being saved. As Yuma urged Shark to continue Dueling for his sister, Shadows watched the rest of the Duel over Yuma's Duel Gazer and was happy Shark won in the end. When Rio came back to school, Shadows ate lunch with her, Yuma, and the rest of his friends while listening to her talk about her brother. Later, Shadows watched as Rio easily defeated a number of clubs and was amazed by her skills. When Rio was invited to the Ikebana Club, Shadows came along with his friends and met the leader, Aika Hanazoe. As Aika talked to them, Shadows was the first to sense that there was something wrong with her. When Aika used her power to make everyone unconscious, Shadows appeared to be affected, but was really pretending to be asleep. Rei maintained this facade and secretly listened to Aika revealing her trap to get Yuma and Shark's "Numbers" for the Barian World. When Yuma and the girls went outside, Shadows watched Rio Duel against Aika from the window. After Rio won and they walked home together, Shadows feigned ignorance about not being awake until after Rio won, and was amused to find out that Rio had a fear of cats. One day on the way to school, Shadows chased after Yuma, who was racing with Bronk, and pleading with him to wait for him. During Alito's failed attempts to woo Tori, Shadows accompanied Yuma through the transitions, one involving nearly drowning due to Yuma's forcing him to jump into the school's pool. When Yuma found a note on his desk, Shadows popped out from under him and told Yuma it was a note of a challenge, startling Yuma in the process. While Yuma Dueled Alito on top of the roof, Shadows went to find Tori and explained what Yuma was doing for her. They arrived to the roof after Yuma won against Alito, and witness the two formed a friendship. commentating the Sports Duel Tournament.]] One day after school, Shadows made an innocent suggestion to have a mascot girl for the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club. At first, Shadows though Tori should be it, since he thought she was Yuma's "girlfriend", but then realized that Tori can't Duel and therefore can't be the mascot, incidentally causing a fight between her and Cathy. Shadows rushed outside to get Yuma and take to the classroom to stop the fighting, explaining the situation to him. Although Yuma and Shadows tried to calm everybody down, their friends and Rio's arguing became worse and they refuse to speak to one another the next day. While walking home, Shadows tried to cheer Yuma up by offering to Duel him, and they were met by Girag. Rei and Yuma listened to Girag suggesting they hold a "Sports Duel Tournament" to help their friends make up, which they agreed to. During the tournament, Shadows acted as the announcer for each round and helped Girag referee the events. Before the final round, Shadows expressed happiness that their friends made up with each other, and then became suspicious when Girag arranged a Duel between Yuma and Tori's teams, but he does not do anything about it. On the "Baseball Field", Shadows continued to be the announcer and watched the Duel from the stands with his friends. When Tori Summoned her "CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl", he showed visible concern, but was happy that Yuma was able to defeat the girls and cheered when he won. between Kite and Mizael.]] One day after school, Rei walked home with Yuma and Tori and asked Tori why Yuma seemed so depressed. Later, Shadows went into the woods after Kite Tenjo took Yuma's place to Duel against Mizael and stayed hidden in the trees to watch. After the Duel, Shadows paid a visit to a hospitalized Yuma, and was slightly scared of Kari Tsukumo after seeing her scold Yuma. Once Yuma was discharged from the hospital, Shadows waited for him to come by so they can go to school together, but then they were approached by many Barian-brainwashed Duelists from their school. Yuma, who was worried about his safety, told Shadows to run, but they were surrounded at the Heartland pier. Luckily, Shark, Tori and Rio came to help them fight off the Duelists. While Yuma and others were defeating the minions, Shadows became brainwashed by Girag as well and grabbed Yuma from behind. Holding Yuma in place, Shadows and the Duelists were going to finish Yuma off, Alito appeared and defeated them, thus freeing them all from Barians control. As he regained consciousness, Shadows' left eye glowed red when Alito revealed his alliance with the Barian World. When Alito and Yuma started to Duel, Shadows intensely watched the Duel with his friends , but vanished afterwards and attacked Alito. A few days later, Rei and Yuma tried to find a shortcut to school together, only to be chased down on the way by a group of dogs. The two arrived at school late, exhausted and slightly injured, Rei apologized as he thought that it the best way for them to go to school that way. When Caswell and Flip commented how Rei's intentions never did any good, he apologized again, but Yuma told him it's fine and Rei burst into tears of happiness. Flip and Caswell then commented that Rei and Yuma are a good combo of friends. The next morning, Rei met up with Yuma, who wanted to ask him a question about Alito. Rei interrupted Yuma by telling him he found the shortest way to school and asked Yuma to trust him. After school, Rei found out that Girag challenged Yuma to a Duel and he was to bring Rei along too. Rei confronted Tori and Bronk, and they told him that Yuma didn't want him to be involved and kept it a secret from him, but Rei still wanted to go. Frustrated and crying, Rei stated that he knew he would get in the way since he was timid and not very skilled at Dueling, but he still wanted to go because Yuma was his friend. Following Tori and Bronk, Rei pleaded with Yuma to let him join the Duel, Yuma agreed as along Rei doesn't overdo it. Rei made many blunders throughout the Duel, which resulted in the rapid depletion of his and Yuma's Life Points. Once again, Rei apologized for making Yuma protect him. As the Duel continued, Rei started to play seriously and protected Yuma from Girag. He finally revealed his secret by throwing "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" to Yuma, who used it to change "Number 39: Utopia" to "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". They then shortly win the Duel, Girag questioned who Rei was, but only smirked and said that he will learn "sooner or later". Once Girag retreated, Yuma demanded answers from him - Rei claimed he was a "Barian's Guardian", but told him be to be quiet about it in front Bronk and Tori. At night, Rei explained his mission to Yuma and asked him to keep this a secret from everybody else. He then told Yuma that he would be his "subordinate" from now and watched nervously as Yuma nearly fell off the roof. At school, Rei and Yuma searched the old gym that Girag and Alito had used as their hideout, only to find they were not there. He and Yuma talked about Astral's condition and told Yuma that he might rank up if Yuma works hard enough with him. Later, Rei accompanied Yuma to the infirmary when he was worried about Astral and witnessed the Emperor's Key sucking Yuma inside. Once Yuma came out, Rei saw Number 96: Dark Mist give a warning to Astral and Rei listened to Yuma explaining what had happened, which seems to worry him. During gym one day, Rei presented a "Barian's Guardian" badge to Yuma and questioned him about Kite Tenjo. Their conversation was cut off when a soccer ball was heading towards them and Rei ducked, letting the ball hit Yuma instead. Later, Rei watched the Duel between Yuma and Orbital 7, with his reactions range from excitement to bemusement, but laughed once he found out Orbital did this for Lilly. Later, Rei and his friends was giving advice to Bronk how to get Rio's affections and Shark's approval. Rei suggested that Bronk Duel Shark for his approval, indirectly setting off a chains of events leading an misunderstanding. Later, he joined Rio when she confronted her brother about the rumor and witnessed their Duel. During Heartland Academy's Cultural Festival, Rei and his friends hosted a Monster Cafe and cosplay, with Rei himself cosplaying as "Dandylion". When Rei heard about the "Couple Duel Tournament" with pro-Duelists team Tobio Habara and Umimi Habara, he ran to notify Yuma about this and ended being threatened by Anna Kaboom to see if he was telling the truth about Umimi was retiring from Dueling. At some point in the night, Vector returned to his energy form and brainwashed pro Duelist Umimi Habara, giving her "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force." Later, Rei and Yuma spoke inside a bathroom stall and Rei told Yuma that they are look for any Barians that might be at the festival. Although Rei was happy that Yuma cooperating with the mission, he became a little annoyed how Yuma was more focused on food than their job. After Anna dragged Yuma away to enter the tournament, Rei followed them to watch their Duel. He pretended to be worried after finding out that Umimi was brainwashed by a Barian. When Yuma Summoned "Number C39: Utopia Ray V", Rei watched proudly as he won the Duel and they exchanged smiles. Afterwards, Rei stayed near Yuma as he chatted with Tobio and nervously watched as Yuma and Anna fell off a flight of stairs. Dropping the masquerade Vector proceeded with his plan and lured Yuma to him at night. Deploying a Barian's Sphere Cube and still in the form of Rei, he projected an illusion of himself, with it looking like his cloaked Barian form, thus setting up a Duel with himself. When Yuma arrived, "Vector" fled and Rei claimed that Vector was a criminal that had plagued the Barian's Guardians for years. He handed Yuma new "V" cards to help fight the Barians. Later, Vector appeared before Mizael and Dumon, surprising the two as they thought he was killed when Dr. Faker was defeated. Vector joked about how Alito and Girag lost, annoying Mizael to the point that the latter had to be restrained from physically attacking him by Dumon. Dumon then blamed Vector for his previous failures, but Vector claimed that everything went according to his plan - including his defeat while possessing Faker. Dumon warned him to stop acting on his own, threatening to put an end to him with his own hands. Nevertheless, they agreed to let Vector continue his plan. Using the illusion of himself, he "arrived" on Earth in a energy ball, attracting Yuma's attention by nearly mowing he and his friends down and destroying several buildings. While still posing as Rei at the Duel's sidelines, Vector Dueled Yuma through his illusion. Yuma drew one of the cards that Rei gave him, "V Salamander", and used it to counterattack and win the Duel. With his loss, the illusion reached out to kidnap Yuma, but Vector himself, as Rei, got in the way. With that, Vector departed for the Barian World, leaving "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" with Astral. Using "Master Key Beetle", Astral activated the Different Dimension Airship inside the Emperor's Key. The ship took them to "Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield", where Vector, Dumon and Mizael awaited them. They separated the group, with Vector facing Yuma, Mizael facing Kite, and Dumon facing Shark. Vector mockingly greeted Yuma, who demanded to see Rei, and brought an unconscious Rei through a portal, taunting Yuma by saying he wouldn't ever wake up. Enraged, Yuma angrily commenced the Duel, with Vector bringing out "Number 104: Masquerade". When Yuma Xyz Summoned "Number 39: Utopia", he told Yuma about the effect of "Sargasso" and watched it hit him with lightning. . Vector continuously taunted Yuma, causing Yuma to reach his breaking point and Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" and reduce Vector's Life Points to 1300. With that strike, the illusory body he had been using was destroyed, and when the dust cleared, "Rei" stood against Yuma. Finally revealing himself, he underwent Bariarphose into his true form and said that he had been masquerading as "Rei Shadows" in an effort to befriend Yuma and further his plans against him. He clarified that the "Vector" Yuma had Dueled before and was Dueling up until now was merely an illusion and mockingly saluted his assistant "Detective Yuma". Yuma was saddened by the sudden revelations and appeared to lose hope. Continuing the Duel, Vector used "Vain Betrayer" to mill Yuma's "V" cards and most of his Deck, leaving him with few options, while mocking Yuma by using "Rei's" voice. Using "Shining", Vector reduced Yuma's Deck further, while "Sargasso" reduced his Life Points, putting him in a desperate situation. Seeing Astral and Yuma arguing with each other, Vector chided Yuma for keeping secrets from his partner and called Yuma a "traitor", who just wanted to be friends with him more than with Astral. When Yuma and Astral attempted to use ZEXAL, Vector questioned if Astral could really become one with Yuma right now and reminded Astral that Yuma kept secrets from him, which increased Astral's distrust of Yuma. Vector stated that the darkness would grow and asked Astral if he really thought he could resist the darkness inside of him in his current mental state, reminding him that "Utopia Ray V" is of Barian origin. Vector observed with glee as Astral's entire body turned dark and he forcefully initiated ZEXAL with Yuma, resulting in Dark ZEXAL. Vector was able to use Dark ZEXAL's reckless Dueling to his advantage and trapped them in a loop where Dark ZEXAL would lose all his Life Points before Vector did. Before the final attack that would cause Dark ZEXAL's Life Points to reduce enough that he'd be defeated by "Sargasso" at the End Phase, Dark ZEXAL defused, and Yuma stopped the attack. Vector then brought out his "Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade", and destroyed their "DZW - Chimera Clad", rendering "Utopia Ray V" vulnerable. Yuma was able to fight on, using the cards that were sent to his Graveyard to bring out "Utopia" and negate the attack, but leaving him with "Limited Barian's Force" as the only card in his Deck. Vector taunted Yuma about not being able to fight back, and Set "Barian Bomb" to ensure Yuma's defeat. When Yuma and Astral reconciled with each other, they merged with ZEXAL II and changed "Limited Barian's Force" into "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force", defeating Vector with their new monster, "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory", one of his wings being badly damaged in the process. Before retreating, Vector warned Astral the dark stain in his heart did not disappear and will corrode his bond with Yuma. Legendary Number War .]] Frustrated and enraged by his loss against Yuma, Vector journeyed to the Sea of Ill Intent. Swimming through it, he found the spot where Don Thousand was sealed and released him. He offered Don Thousand his life in exchange for the power to defeat Yuma and Astral. Thousand told him to journey to Earth and find the seven sealed "Legendary Numbers", which would fully revive Don Thousand. Vector agreed and Thousand merged with him, empowering Vector with new abilities and restoring his broken wings. Vector proceeded to meet with Dumon and Mizael again and told them that Astral's full powers will awaken soon. They blamed him for the failure of the "Sargasso" plan, saying that Yuma and Astral are even stronger now. Vector retorted that without his plans, the Barians would be even worse off. This enraged Mizael, but Dumon stopped him once more. He revealed that thousands of years ago, Astral defeated Don Thousand. Without his memories, Astral's powers are not as strong - if he recovered all his memories, the Barian World would be finished. He told them of the Legendary "Numbers" that were sealed and revealed he revived Mr. Heartland from the Sea of Ill Intent in the form of a fly. Heartland told them of information he had obtained when he served Dr. Faker - the twenty-three points on Earth where doors to other dimensions may open. Vector added to Dumon that they may find Nasch and Merag as well - the other Barian Emperors who vanished. Dumon and Mizael ultimately agreed and left to start searching, while Vector used some of Don Thousand's powers to accelerate the healing of Girag and Alito. " to Number 96.]] In pursuit of a "Legendary Number", Vector headed to South America, where he traced Number 96: Dark Mist, finding him in possession of a politician named Parker. He asked to be Number 96's servant, which Number 96 found amusing. Vector claimed he simply wanted to be at the right hand of the "true king". Telling Number 96 of the "Legendary Number", he gave him "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" as a sign of loyalty. The two journeyed to the ruins. As soon as he entered, Vector seemed affected in some way and felt dread, which amused Don Thousand. Vector demanded an answer, but Thousand told Vector he did not need to know the truth yet and urged him to take advantage of every opportunity he has, including his partnership with Number 96. Exploring the castle, Vector's body moved on its own, unlocking the path to the chamber of the "Number". Number 96 defeated its guardian and obtained it, while Vector detected that Yuma and Astral were headed to the ruins. They trapped Yuma and his friends in cages. Vector taunted Yuma, saying he felt lonely since Yuma would not even call him "Shadows" anymore. Vector told Astral that he and Number 96 will Duel for the "Numbers" if he wanted to free Yuma and his friends. While Astral was forced into a Duel with Dark Mist, Vector sadistically watched and activated the temple's traps whenever Number 96 took damage, endangering Yuma's life. When "Number 65: Judge Buster the Adjudicutter Djinn" was summoned to the field, Vector felt a bizarre presence from it. After Number 96 tied the Duel with Astral, Vector triggered the ruins' self-destruct mechanism and fled with Number 96. Traveling through the dimensions, Number 96 departed from Vector as they fled, telling him to meet him again if he has a new plan. Although Vector wanted to go after Number 96, Don Thousand told him to let the latter go and said that Alito and Girag should be awake now. 's throne.]] Vector called Dumon and Mizael back to the Barian World and informed them that Alito and Girag had awoken. Vector was unfazed by Alito's new personality, and was rather pleased with Alito's goal of "crushing" Yuma. Thousand later informed Vector that the last two "Legendary Numbers" had fallen into the hands of Yuma's allies, though he claimed it wouldn't be a problem though. Vector asked how much Don Thousand really knows and Thousand responded "everything", including what Vector felt when he entered the ruins. He confirmed that Vector was once human, then became a Barian and claimed that he was also responsible for the deaths of Nasch and Merag. He then ordered Vector to find Number 96 as the latter was about to put his own plan into effect. When Number 96's attack affected Earth and both the Astral and Barian Worlds, Thousand again told Vector to go after him. Vector finally located Number 96 and witnessed his defeat by Yuma and Astral in their ZEXAL II form. Thousand called Vector to his palace after this and clarified that Number 96 was a shard of his power stuck in Astral during their battle. He granted Vector four "Numbers", but instructed him to wait to use them and revealed a device that could fuse the human and Barian Worlds, amplifying Thousand's power and destroy the Astral World. More devices were needed for it though and Thousand must remain in the palace to use Number 96's power to create them. He instructed Vector to sit on the throne, which then encased his body within an encumbering armor. Vector then called on Mr. Heartland and the Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World to use the new "Numbers" to battle Yuma. After Semimaru's defeat at the hands of Yuma and Trey, Heartland reported the failure to Vector and apologized. Vector responded that he'd tolerate no more failures. Heartland revealed he had the next assassin set up - Kurage, a WATER Duelist who once served as Heartland's own mentor. Upon hearing this, Vector ordered Heartland to send Kurage after Shark and mused that whenever he thinks of Shark, his chest fills with rage. Decks Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL During Dr. Faker's Duel with Yuma, Shark and Kite, Vector possesses him as he revealed everything that Vector had told him to do. He uses Dr. Faker's Deck for the duration of the Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion Shining As Rei, Vector plays a "Shining" Deck, which focuses on low Level and low ATK monsters with effects that inflict effect damage in combination with monster destruction. He hides his true Dueling prowess from his opponents at first, then surprises them with his traps and various strategic maneuvers later on. He is also willing to take losses to maintain his clumsy public persona. Umbral Horror Vector uses an "Umbral Horror" Deck focused on swarming through the effects of his monsters. The first variant of the Deck centers on Summoning "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" and use its effect to protect "Magical Sealing Coffin" in order to lock the cards of his opponents. This variant also combines "Corrupted Keys" and "Umbral Horror Death Blood" in order to destroy the opponent's monsters and perform a OTK. The second variant of the Deck focuses on Deck Destruction through cards like "Vain Betrayer" as well as burn damage. Part of his Deck is specifically designed to take advantage of Yuma using the "V" cards given to him, since "Vain" requires the opponent to possess "V" cards and "Barian Bomb" counters "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force". Legendary Number War References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters